The proper application of paint to obtain full surface coverage requires time to prepare the surface being painted and a selection of tools appropriate to the task being done. For a professional painter, time must be used wisely and for the do-it-yourself home renovator, convenience is necessary to achieve the desired result with a minimum of frustration and messiness.
An object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose paintbrush which obviates the need for a plurality of painting tools.